


20 Facts About Shino Aburame

by Copperstown



Series: 20 Facts [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 facts about Shino Aburame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Facts About Shino Aburame

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely my interpretation of Shino, based on the anime. This is not anything that is stated in the canon, anime or manga, it's just my interpretation.

1\. Shino was always the odd one out at the academy. Naruto was a social outcast. Sasuke and Hinata were both loners. But even with that, Naruto still managed to be a part of the class deadlasts, and he occasionally got to hang out and play with them. Sasuke had people fawning over him all the time, trying to be his friend or even his girlfriend. Hinata was always sweet and quiet enough that she could get company if she wanted it. But Shino was the odd one out, because everyone just plain and simple thought he was creepy. He’s never minded. More often than not, he finds himself preferring the company of insects or his family, anyway.

2\. Shino thinks that he and Hinata have always gotten along so incredibly well because they’re both quiet loners.

3\. In his opinion, squad 8 was always the most balanced squad amongst the rookie nine, because they complement each other’s skills and personalities **perfectly**. Shino and Hinata’s calmness balances out Kiba’s energy and temper. Kiba and Shino’s confidence balances out Hinata’s insecurities. Hinata and Kiba’s humor and social skills balance out Shino’s admittedly lacking social skills and stoicism.

4\. Shino has never been particularly afraid of dying in battle. He always makes sure to calculate his chances and work out a series of strategies before he gets into a fight with an enemy.

5\. He’s rather envious of Shikamaru’s impressive intellect and improvisational skills.

6\. There’s little doubt in Shino’s mind that the Sasuke Retrieval mission would have been a success if he’d been there to go with them. Just having one more man from the beginning would have changed a lot of things. He could have fought Kimimaro so that Naruto could catch up to Sasuke quicker. He could have been Naruto’s backup when Lee arrived. Not to mention that his beetles would have given them a great advantage in that first confrontation, if for nothing else than to weaken the enemy before everyone split up. Things would have been very different.

7\. Shino has been told by Kiba many times that he can be pouty and that he holds a grudge like no one else. And to be honest, it’s not entirely untrue.

8\. Despite his stoic attitude, Shino is probably the most sensitive guy amongst all his companions.

9\. He appreciates the friendships that he has, because it took him a long time to create them. They’re not friendships like the ones the others have, but they’re the kind of friendships that Shino likes. He’s there for his friends, and they’re there for him, but they don’t really expect much else from each other. It’s a very good mutual agreement.

10\. Kiba is the closest thing Shino has to a best friend. He’s not really sure how Kiba feels about that.

11\. There’s a lot of trauma in his friends’ pasts, but the one Shino feels for the most is Hinata. It’s probably because he’s closer with her than anyone else, expect Kiba, but it’s also because she’s such a sweet and gentle soul, and it’s that soul that she’s punished for. Most of her family calls her weak, which is not acceptable family behavior in Shino’s eyes. He doesn’t say anything to them, but he makes sure that Hinata knows that they’re **wrong**.

12\. Family ties and blood relations are important to Shino. However, he is very much against the idea that they should be valued above any other kind of relationship. He’s seen it with the Uchiha and the Hyuga clans. Family can screw you over.

13\. Shino believes in all his friends’ abilities. He thinks that they all have great shinobi potential. But he’s also logical and observant enough to know that they have their limits, weaknesses and flaws, and he points them out so that his friends don’t get themselves killed in battle. If they know their weaknesses, then they can work on them. Kiba says that his way of telling people these things is very harsh and doesn’t sound particularly nice. Shino’s not really sure how else to do it, though.

14\. Admittedly, Shino’s logical analysis of things doesn’t leave many opportunities for great leaps of skill improvement or personal growth. He doesn’t really care. It might work well for others, but Shino’s improvement it steady, like a straight linear graph. He improves all the time. It’s just not all that dramatic.

15\. He may seem like the type who follows the rules and goes by the book, but really, Shino will throw away those rules in the blink of an eye. He’s always known that feelings and relationships are what compels people to fight. Not to mention that an actual battle has no rules whatsoever, and people who think that it does need a reality check.

16\. Shino will never be a Jonin leader for a Genin squad. He just doesn’t have the social skills for it. It’s not a surprise, really. No one in the Aburame clan has ever been a Jonin leader, because they’re just not approachable enough for the role.

17\. In all honesty, he’s probably more of a cat person than a dog person. Which is maybe not the best thing when his teammate and closest friend comes from a family of elite ninja hound trainers. Kiba even has several dog characteristics himself, and he had been far from pleased when Shino admitted that he favored cats. It’s just that cats are a lot more calm and quiet and a whole lot easier both to handle and to take care of than dogs.

18\. Shino doesn’t pray himself, but if others ask him to, then he will. He respects other people’s views on life and death. If someone asks him to pray with them, he will. If someone wants to pray for him, he’ll let them and say thank you afterwards. Just because he doesn’t believe what they believe doesn’t mean that he has to be disrespectful.

19\. Shino is not athletic. He’s not very good a hand to hand combat. Kiba tries to teach him, multiple times, and so does Hinata. They’re both very into the whole close combat thing, whereas Shino is definitely at his strongest at a distance. And no matter how hard they try, this is the way it remains. Shino is just not a born athlete. A born fighter, yes. A born athlete, no.

20\. If there is one thing that Shino hates, it’s when people abandon their friends. He has absolutely **zero** respect for people who just toss aside their comrades. He does, however, have respect for those who will admit that they were wrong when they left their comrades behind. Nothing is more important than comrades. No mission is more important than people. And he knows that you can’t always save everyone. The world doesn’t work like that. But he knows that you can sure as hell try.


End file.
